


Craving

by Missa_Sissa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, F/F, Magic, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_Sissa/pseuds/Missa_Sissa
Summary: Vampires Regina and Zelena Mills run Storybrooke, a magical hidden town of humans they were sworn to protect. When mortal Emma Swan stumbles upon this town and awakens an insatiable hunger in both of them, she awakens a hunger in herself that sends her down a path of longing, betrayal, and a craving that cannot be denied.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired to do a magic/vampire AU, as there's not enough of them in the fandom and they are my favorite sub-genre. Here is chapter one, hope you like it!

The streets of the city were alive even though daylight was long gone. Flashy signs lit up the sky, impatient drivers laid on their horns, and people walked to and from their destinations, adding to the hustle and bustle that came with the territory.

Behind all the noise and chaos in a dark alley, a lone car sat with its engine purring softly, headlights turned off to keep the area dark. Regina Mills sat in the driver’s seat of the car, drumming her painted fingernails against the steering wheel as she waited with her head propped on her hand.

In front of her, a metal door stood out from the wooden bricks, a red glow above it illuminating from a bright neon sign. A stray cat howled from somewhere nearby and the rhythm of feet hitting the pavement drifted into Regina’s finely tuned ears.

She hated the city. The sights, the noise, especially the smell. It was pure chaos and anxiety-inducing, and she wanted nothing more than to be back in the small quiet town that was Storybrooke. Unfortunately, every year she was forced to travel from Storybrooke to the city, and every year she hated it more.

It didn’t help that she never traveled alone outside of the city. She was always forced to drag along another for the ride, delaying her trip home even further thanks to certain… demands that needed to be attended to.

The door finally opened, revealing two silhouetted figures underneath the reddish glow. Regina sat up, hand on the gearshift as she impatiently revved the engine. An irritated growl escaped her throat as she watched one figure pin the other against the wall. Surprised cries came from the pinned figure before he slumped down the wall in exhaustion.

Regina flicked on the headlights, satisfied at the annoyed hiss received from doing so. The passenger door slammed open and Regina quickly inhaled and held her breath, unwilling to allow her cravings to take control over her. She cast an irritated glare to the woman beside her and was met with an equally irritated stare.

“You couldn’t have let me finish my meal, could you?”

“I’m sure you’ve had enough already to last you a year.” Regina handed the woman a Kleenex and averted her eyes from blood-stained lips.

The woman merely smacked her lips and offered her a word of thanks as she cleaned her fangs. Zelena Mills was the younger sister to Regina, both women being bred from an extremely successful and wealthy line of vampires from centuries past. Though the two shared the same DNA, they were nothing alike.

Regina Mills was fair-skinned with dark, brunette locks that reached just past her shoulders with chocolate brown eyes. She was the mayor of Storybrooke and relied on her sensible side rather than her instincts. Zelena Mills was a slightly darker skin with red curly hair that reached well past her shoulders, bright blue eyes, and a hunger that was insatiable. She owned many properties of Storybrooke, though she usually left the upkeep and taxes up to her big sister.

To simply put it, Zelena was fire and Regina ice.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stop for a quick snack?” Zelena asked as they had just passed the city limits.

Regina took a slow breath, her mouth watering at the mere thought combined with the still lingering scent of human blood on her sister’s breath. She imagined the warm, delicious taste of fresh blood sliding down her throat, filling her senses and sending a rush of endorphins to her brain as opposed to the alternative that she stuck to. But she packed down the craving as best she could and forced herself to focus on the road in front of them.

“You better not have drained any of those humans,” the older sister warned, flashing her bright headlights at the car in the other lane.

Zelena rolled her eyes, the action seen clearly in the darkness of the car by Regina thanks to the enhanced vision being immortal bestowed upon them. “No, _Mother_ ,” the redhead mocked. “They were dazed, that’s all. Most of them were already high without me getting them there.”

Regina winced in disgust at that. Human blood was only tolerable for her when it was clean, free of any drugs or fats that might be carried through the bloodstream. Not only did it taint the flavor of their blood, it passed on the effects to the one feeding. So it was a pretty good chance her little sister was high on much more than just the fresh blood.

“You’re lucky that was our last meeting with the council for the rest of the year. They wouldn’t appreciate seeing one of their fellow council leaders high out of her mind on human substances. More so, they would blame me, and _I_ would be the one to be reprimanded.”

Zelena’s head lolled to the side and a deep sigh escaped her mouth. “You worry too much, ‘Gina. That bagged blood is getting to your head. Perhaps it’s time you fed from a real living being and then you would see why I enjoy our trips to the city the way I do.”

Regina snorted. “Yes, because a month’s worth of disgusting blood, nameless drugs, and meaningless sex is how I prefer to live out the rest of my immortal life. Our ancestors expect us to carry on the family name, not taint it.”

Zelena sat up straight, her eyes blazing. “Excuse me that I’m not ‘miss perfect’ and I like to have _fun_ every once in a while. Our ancestors were boring and posh and so are you.”

Regina bit back a remark and rolled her eyes to the side. It was a miracle the two sisters had been residing together as long as they had, considering they tolerated each other at best. They were opposites, yet their family history always forced them together; like two magnets that were pushing away from each other being glued together.

That didn’t mean that Regina didn’t love her little sister—she did, very much so. But it was when they crossed the town line that her overprotective side began to show that irritated Zelena so much and had them fighting like cats and dogs the whole way.

Storybrooke was hidden from the outside world, as all magical towns were. The human residents never left nor wanted to cross the town line, and never questioned when their vampire leaders would disappear for a month out of each year. No human nor unwelcomed vampire could enter. Zelena was safe there. Regina knew who she was running around with, feeding from. She could keep a watchful eye on her while maintaining her distance.

But it was the most recent meeting that the council was worried about that heightened her overprotectiveness—the magic of the hidden towns was weakening, and no one had a clue as to why. Clueless residents would accidentally cross the border and then had not been able to cross back over, leaving vampire leaders more stressed than ever as they constantly had to be on the lookout for humans gone astray. The council leaders had reassured them that they were working on a solution and they had to just sit tight and be alert for now.

Regina yawned and parked the car as she pulled into the driveway just as the first morning rays of sun were beaming down to gently start the day. Beside her in a dead sleep, Zelena snored loudly and mumbled something under her breath. Regina couldn’t help but smile, thinking of how she would make fun of the way her little sister would snore and “wake the dead” growing up.

Regina roughly shook the redhead’s shoulder, sighing as the woman remained fast asleep. Using her magical influence, she whispered softly in her sister’s ear, sending waking signals to her brain. Zelena’s eyes fluttered open once and then twice before she shifted and stretched as she awoke fully.

“Are we home?” The woman croaked, her voice heavy with sleep. A helpless pout crossed her face as she looked at the clock to see it was barely past dawn. “Aw Regina you should have let me sleep. You know we don’t have the same sleep schedule.”

Regina chuckled and left the woman to follow behind her as she went inside. Humans created the common misconception that all vampires were walkers of the night and couldn’t be in the sunlight or else they would meet certain death. Vampires were sensitive to sunlight, some more than others, which was why Zelena preferred to be up at night; however, they wouldn’t die if the sunlight touched them.

Because of the sisters’ opposite sleep cycles, Storybrooke was busy at all times of the day and night. The more rambunctious and rowdy few chose to stay up all night and occupy the hangout spots while the quiet and mellow ones tended to be up during the day. The different times gave the sisters each responsibility over the humans during that time as well, allowing themselves a bit of rest in between. Which they didn’t need much of, considering they had more energy than mortal humans.

“Ugh, I don’t know how you do it,” Zelena commented as Regina checked her reflection in the mirror and reapplied her plum lipstick. “I’d die with that amount of rest, if I could.”

Regina smirked at her sister in the mirror. Zelena seemed almost human at times, what with her endless whining and irresponsibility. “Coffee is a lifesaver.”

Zelena yawned into her hand. “Have fun at the office today. I’m resting up for my big night.”

Regina raised an eyebrow at her sister, not surprised that she would have plans the first night they returned from the city. “You sure you don’t want some breakfast first? I’ve missed Granny’s homemade food.”

Zelena pondered the thought, glancing longingly at the staircase which led to her comfy bed. “I suppose one more hour being awake wouldn’t hurt.”

Regina smiled widely, showing her gleaming fangs. “Good. I’ve been craving something fresh.”

**XXXX**

Regina inhaled deeply as the scent from the steaming mug of coffee in her hands, her mouth watering and pupils dilating at the action. She moaned in satisfaction after taking a sip, rubbing her lips together to savor the flavor of black coffee and blood mixed together. There was nothing like a fresh cup of coffee to start her day, and Granny made the best blood-infused --as well as normal-- human food and drinks in town.

“Find any new blood restaurants in the city?” Granny casually asked, wiping down the counter top.

Regina heard the jealousy in her tone and checked the woman’s aura to confirm. The only thing Granny cared about when she and Zelena left for the city was them finding a better restaurant than hers. “No worries, Granny. Zelena fed from the source and I brought enough juice boxes to last me a month. I don’t care much for city food.”

Granny sniffed as if she didn’t care one way or the other. “Just thought I’d keep up with the hype and young generation. Tough competition these days.”

Zelena sat next to Regina, stealing a bite of her croissant and making a face of disgust as she did so. “Are you on a human diet again?”

Regina chuckled and held up her cup of coffee in answer. Another common misconception: vampires could only drink blood. Actually, human food was perfectly fine for vampires to eat, though they often had to develop a taste for it as most hated the food. They did need blood to stay healthy and fit, however.

Back when Regina was just learning about herself and her magic, she hated the thought of stealing something from humans that was so precious, no matter how much her parents tried to reassure her that it was in their nature. She had refused to drink any blood and ate human food for a solid 6 months after the tragedy that befell them. That was, until she became very ill and was forced to drink it, reawakening the craving inside of her.

The diner bell rung loudly over the conversations of the diners. A delicious, intoxicating scent filled Regina’s senses, and she clenched her fists under the table. Maybe Zelena was right; her feeding from bags and having mixed foods was only keeping the hunger at bay. That is, until she noticed her sister beside her.

Zelena was completely rigid, her pupils dilated and fangs visible underneath her top lip. She was shaking, fists clenching and unclenching rapidly underneath the table. Regina scooted closer to her, knowing how sensitive her little sister was to fresh blood. It was part of her magical ability, to tell apart the different kinds of blood which made it harder for her to resist. It affected her far more deeply than Regina, and she easily lost control.

Regina signaled to Granny who quickly set a cup of coffee in front of the redhead. Seeing Zelena already lost in a zone of craving, Regina picked up the cup and held it to her sister’s lips. “Drink it, Zel,” the brunette commanded, using a touch of her magical ability to influence her.

For once, her magic didn’t touch the woman. A quiet growl rose up from Zelena’s throat and the coffee cup went flying across the room, smashing into the wall where it shattered into pieces. The whole diner fell silent, all eyes resting on the two sisters.

“I need it!” Zelena snarled, her head whipping around to find the culprit of the intoxicating scent.

Regina’s eyes followed her sister’s to where they rested on a new resident of Storybrooke. A young woman with curly blonde hair and bright green eyes sipped a cup of hot cocoa next to the schoolteacher Mary Margaret, unaware of the commotion or the effect her presence was having on the two vampires. How the hell had she crossed the town line?

Zelena stood up from her seat and stalked over to the blonde. Regina scrambled to get up and follow her, ready to stop her sister if she lost control; which was very likely, seeing as how Regina was close to losing control herself. She had never smelled or sensed anything as intense and delicious as the new town arrival.

Regina grasped Zelena’s arm firmly and pushed her past the blonde, muttering an apology to the two women before leading her sister onto the street. As soon as they were outside, Zelena ripped free from her grasp, eyes still crazed from her bloodlust. “Who the hell _is_ that? Some hybrid sent to tempt us?”

Regina pulled a blood juice box from her coat and handed it to the redhead. It was likely that the council was testing them, seeing how weak the border had become. It was illegal to drain a human completely in vampire law and was punishable by banishment. That was what happened to the founder of Storybrooke and was the reason Regina was assigned here once she reached maturity. The council didn’t intentionally rile up or endanger humans for simple tests, however. They were guardians of humans and were more interested in their safety.

“I don’t know. I’ll figure it out. Meanwhile, you go to the hospital and feed and then sleep this off.”

Zelena shivered. “Now I understand how you felt centuries ago. Why you are so hesitant. I could have snapped that blonde’s neck like a twig.”

Tears sprang to Regina’s eyes at the reminder, but she forced them back. “Go rest. I’ll catch up with you later.”

**XXXX**

Regina called her assistant, Sidney, to let him know she would be late to the office, deciding a nice stroll around Storybrooke would help take her mind off things and distract her from the mysterious stranger that had so quickly taken control of her. Autumn was her favorite season, and it was just that time of year that the leaves were changing yellow and orange just before they fell to the ground.

On her second round past Granny’s the diner bell chimed, and Regina was suddenly struck with that overwhelming craving again as the wind shifted and blew the scent towards her. She felt her fangs poke her bottom lip, drawing a tiny pinprick of her magical blood onto it. She whipped her head around to see the stranger leaving Granny’s with Mary Margaret, watching as the two women hugged before parting ways.

The woman was pretty, anyone could see. Regina concluded she must be irresistible to humans as well, just not fatally. She was dressed in tight, faded blue skinny jeans, white chucks, and a white tank top with a brown leather jacket over the top. Her hair fell well past her shoulders in golden waves, framing her well-rounded face just so. Regina guessed she had to be 22, 24 at the most.

The woman seemed to have noticed her staring, for she glanced over curiously. Regina quickly averted her eyes and pretended to check the time on her watch, beginning to walk toward her office. Too late, as the blonde had seen her and was now making her way over. The closer she got, the more intense Regina’s craving became. She could hear her heartbeat, the blood pumping through her veins. Her mouth watered in anticipation. She needed it like humans needed water.

Regina gave the young woman a tight-lipped smile and held her breath as the blonde stopped a good few feet away. “Hi, sorry if I bothered your friend in there. I’m new to town. I’m Emma, Emma Swan,” the blonde introduced herself, holding out her hand.

Thankfully, the wind decided to shift and change direction, blowing the scent slightly away and allowing Regina to speak. She was slightly struck by the woman in front of her still. Even her voice was intoxicating. Smooth, like warm caramel.

Regina blinked a few times as she realized the woman was waiting for her to speak. She held out her hand and shook the blonde’s, admiring the firm grip to which she responded with. “I’m Regina. Better known as Mayor Mills around here.”

Emma quickly pulled her arm back, cheeks flushing as she looked to the ground. “Nice to meet you,” she said quietly.

Regina studied the woman carefully, curious as to why she had seemed to retreat into herself. She had to get to know this woman to figure out why and how she had come to Storybrooke, but the reaction had her curiosity piqued and she wanted to know why. “I know you must be full after just eating, but would you like to go grab a coffee? I’d like to get to know you better and besides, I didn’t get to finish my first cup,” the brunette offered.

“I have to get going. Thanks,” Emma answered before quickly walking in the other direction.

Regina stared after her, unable to get her own feet moving until long after the blonde had disappeared.

XXXX

Emma wiped down the counter in front of her, sighing at the mess she had made yet again. “Sorry, Will,” she apologized as she watched him sweep up the broken glass on the floor.

The man looked up at her from his work. “No problem, Emma. It’s only your first week—you’ll get the hang of it.”

Emma threw down her rag and folded her arms over her chest. “Yeah, my first week and my fifth mess.”

Will dumped the glass shards in a plastic bucket, reaching out to pat her on the shoulder. “Believe me, you’re one of the better ones. Myself included. The guy that trained me still has pieces of glass in his hands from cleaning up all my messes.”

Emma chuckled lightly at that. “Well, most everyone that comes in here is drunk or looking to get drunk, so I guess they won’t notice my horrible moonlighting skills.”

“Nah, they’ll just see a pretty girl and tip you well.” Will winked and handed her a five.

“What’s this for?”

Will began walking to the backroom. “For all the drinks you’re gonna practice making me when I’m off in an hour!” He called over his shoulder.

Emma smiled and shook her head. She had been in Storybrooke for a week and was lucky that she got hired on the spot by Will to work at his bar, The White Rabbit. She explained that she didn’t have any bartending experience, but he was willing to train her on the job as he was short-staffed.

So far, she loved Storybrooke and all of the people in it. It was small and quiet and kind of quirky; different from any place she had ever been. Initially she had been planning on staying only a night or two, but that had turned into a week and she wasn’t planning on leaving just yet. Here, she was safe.

“Emma!” The blonde turned to see her two friends, Ruby and Mary Margaret, enter the bar with a few others. They were all dressed in short cocktail dresses and donned the same red lipstick, as they had planned on a girls’ night out to visit Emma at her new job.

Emma had met Ruby her first day in Storybrooke and they had quickly bonded. The girl had taken to showing her around town and taking her to all the “hotspots” and hidden gems. Since Emma was staying at Granny’s and paying for her room, Ruby gave her free complimentary meals. And there was no way Emma would complain about that: she loved free food.

Emma met Mary Margaret after the woman had knocked her down with the bumper of her car on a side street. She had profusely apologized and offered to drive Emma to the hospital, but Emma had waved her off and promptly teased her about eyeing up the cute animal shelter worker.

“Busy night?” Mary Margaret asked as they sat down at the bar.

Emma shrugged. “The crowds haven’t been bad.”

“The crowds may not be, but her drink making skills need work,” Will teased as he laid down a few menus in front of the women.

Emma rolled her eyes and served her friends their drinks. Ruby gave her a knowing smirk as Emma found herself daydreaming, thinking of the brief but memorable encounter with the mayor earlier. Emma was too busy trying not to get caught to really notice too much about the woman, but from what she had seen in the diner she was strikingly beautiful, though she looked as though she were in pain when Emma spoke to her.

“Spill.” Ruby sipped her fruity drink and batted her eyes at the men a few barstools away.

“What do you mean?” Emma played dumb.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Come on. We all know something is up. Now spill! Or I’ll force-feed you tequila shots until the alcohol makes you tell.”

“I met the Mayor today, after lunch at Granny’s.”

The two women leaned forward in excitement. “How was it?”

Emma refilled Mary Margaret’s glass, keeping a careful eye on the other occupants. “Strange. She looked like she was sick or something. She was nice and all and she’s really pretty, but I don’t really associate with the law. Or I try not to.”

“You’ll get used to it,” said Mary Margaret. “The Mayor is pretty cold, and she keeps her distance. But she runs the town well and makes sure we’re all safe.”

Emma’s brow furrowed in confusion. Safe? Safe from what? Outsiders?

“She was probably just hungry. Seeing how Zelena reacted this morning to you and being gone for a month for those meetings, she was probably on her way to the hospital,” Ruby added.

Emma’s confusion grew by the minute as she watched the women converse and agree with each other. “Hold on. What the hell are you guys talking about?”

Both women looked up as if just noticing Emma was there. “The mayor—Regina Mills, and her little sister Zelena are vampires,” Mary Margaret said as though it were a perfectly normal thing to say.

Emma blinked once, then twice, poking her finger in her ear to make sure she had heard her correctly. Did she just say they were _vampires_?

A slow smile crossed the blonde’s face, and she leaned against the bar. “You’re bullshitting me, right? Some new townie joshing around?”

Mary Margaret and Ruby exchanged a confused glance. Emma leaned forward, both hands resting on the bar. “Vampires are mythological. Made up by creative people for movies and books and television. It’s a culture thing, that’s it.”

“Maybe where you come from, but here it’s real,” Ruby said slowly as if she were talking to a child.

“She’s right, you know,” Will added as he collected a tip and popped open a beer for a customer. “The Mills sisters are vampires. Their name is of royal status; they’ve been around for centuries.”

Emma thought back on her day. The redhead _had_ looked like she had wanted to eat her. Emma had just thought she was pissed off as she had thrown a cup against the wall and her eyes looked a little crazy as she had approached her. Vampires could smell humans, maybe that’s why she had thought Regina was acting strange—maybe all humans had different scents, like air fresheners?

The blonde shook her head, the existential thoughts starting to make her head hurt. She still didn’t quite believe that what they were saying was true. “So why are there only 2 of them, if this is true? Don’t vampires live in covens or whatever?” She asked.

“They were chosen to protect the town. Their status and credibility over the years earned them Storybrooke. We were all pretty freaked at first, but then we learned that they were good and just wanted to protect us,” Ruby explained. The brunette’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Though other humans aren’t supposed to get into Storybrooke; it’s protected by magic. How did you get in?”

“I walked,” Emma answered sarcastically. Well, she technically ran. But that didn’t matter now.

“Maybe that was what this year’s meeting was about,” Mary Margaret mused.

A loud giggle could be heard as the door slammed open. Emma’s heart stopped in its tracks as her sight landed on the redhead from before, otherwise known as Zelena Mills. The woman was accompanied by two men, but she quickly focused her sights on Emma, becoming rigid and quiet.

Emma held her breath, her eyes never leaving the sky-blue ones of Zelena’s. The woman narrowed her eyes before stalking off to another part of the bar, getting lost in the crowd of people. Both Ruby and Mary Margaret both raised their eyebrows as Emma began making them another drink.

“Whoa. Never seen them react like that to a stranger before,” Ruby said quietly, as if she was afraid Zelena could hear her. And if Emma remembered her vampire folklore right, she probably could.

Emma rolled her eyes and tried her best to ignore her friends’ remarks and those blue eyes undoubtedly staring at her, as every time she would look up she would catch Zelena in the act. The crowd slowly trickled out as the bar got ready to close, and Emma waved goodbye to her friends as they left.

Soon, it was just Emma rounding up empty bottles and cups and wiping down tables. The bar had a serene atmosphere, even at night, but tonight she kept feeling like she was being watched. She double checked for the bar keys in her pocket, grasping them tightly as she took the garbage outside to the dumpster.

When she got back inside, Zelena was perched at the bar, sipping on a full shot glass and swinging her leg back and forth as if she had been waiting for her for hours, though Emma had only been gone a minute or two.

The redhead smiled as Emma approached, her teeth glistening. Emma swallowed hard as she noticed two pointy fangs where her canines should be. It may have just been a trick of the light, but Emma had perfect vision and rarely missed even the tiniest detail. Another reason why she ended up in Storybrooke.

“Bar’s closed,” she informed firmly, wincing at the waver in her tone. Zelena made her nervous, and not just because of the vampire thing. She seemed dangerous, like she was stalking her prey right before she lunged.

“Oh I know, darling,” Zelena answered with the lick of her lips. “You see, the rules don’t apply to me. I own this bar.”

Emma nodded and finished cleaning in silence. Zelena poured herself another shot of whiskey and downed it before pouring another shot and sliding it over to Emma. The blonde looked up and shook her head. “I’m not a whiskey fan. Besides, I gotta close up unless you would rather.” She dangled the keys in her hand before dropping them on the counter.

Zelena got up and walked around the bar, humming softly as she looked at the many selections on the lit-up shelves displaying them. Emma took a step back and folded her arms across her chest, impatiently waiting and deciding whether or not to just leave the woman here.

Zelena glanced over at her and smiled. “Nervous, are we?”

Emma lost her cool for a moment as her green eyes widened in shock. She hid her emotions well—had learned to from a young age. Nobody was _that_ good at reading her.

“Oh don’t you fret, darling.” Zelena waved her hand in dismissal. “I read emotions as well as dabbling in a little bit of mind reading.”

Emma inhaled sharply as the redhead showed off her fangs. There was no denying it now—her friends had been telling the truth, and everything she had known her whole life had been a lie. Vampires existed, and there was one in front of her. A very gorgeous one, in fact. She felt a tingle between her legs and leaned against the bar to cross them, trying very hard to hide the fact that hot, sexy vampires had been a tiny part of her fantasies growing up.

“What would you like?” Zelena asked, her voice soothing and pleasing to Emma’s ears though it sent a shiver down her spine. “The least I can do is offer you a drink for your service tonight.”

Emma sat down on a barstool and pushed the keys to the side. Fuck it. She was here in Storybrooke to start over, she might as well take a few risks. “I don’t do drinks, I do shots. Think you can keep up with me?” She challenged.

Zelena’s smile grew. Unbeknownst to Emma, alcohol had a very minor affect on vampires as their blood was infused with their magic. This was going to be a piece of cake. “You’re on,” the redhead challenged, grabbing an expensive bottle off the shelf and pouring them both a shot.

**End of chapter one! Leave a review if you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that have reviewed and favorited this! Just a warning: this does include Wicked Swan, meaning Emma & Zelena. However, this is still a Swan Queen centered story and I hope this doesn't discourage you from reading. Enjoy chapter 2!

Emma frowned as she watched Zelena pour whiskey into both shot glasses. She hated whiskey more than anything, for reasons more than just the horrible taste.

Zelena nudged her shot glass over, teeth gleaming in the dim light as she noticed Emma’s reaction. “The first thing you ought to know about me, sweetheart, is I don’t hold back. You said you were a challenge, prove it.”

Emma swallowed hard and picked up the shot, forcing back memories as they flashed through her mind and sent mixed emotions throughout her. The smell almost made her gag, causing her stomach to roll with nausea.

Zelena grinned, apparently in tune with how Emma was feeling. She held up her shot in an act of cheers. “Tell you what—I’ll go first. To reassure you it’s not as terrible as you think.” The redhead tilted her head back and effortlessly downed the shot, slamming the glass back down onto the table with a contented sigh. She licked her lips and stared the blonde down. “Well? Are you going to take it or am I going to?”

Emma inhaled sharply as Zelena scooted closer to her so their thighs were nearly touching. She forced herself not to jump as the woman leaned to speak softly in her ear, though she did stiffen.

“Come on, little swan. Show me a real challenge.”

Emma’s eyes widened at the mention of her name. How in the world did she know? She suppressed a shiver and licked her dry lips before turning her head to look directly at Zelena. The woman’s eyes were so blue she could fall into them. They sparkled with a mischievous twinkle along with something else she couldn’t quite describe. Almost as if she was anticipating something.

In one swift motion, Emma downed the shot. She slammed the glass down on the counter and took a ragged breath, her eyes watering and throat burning. She hadn’t remembered whiskey to be quite that potent. She packed down the urge to cough and put on a smirk.

“What else you got?” She goaded.

Zelena laughed merrily, throwing her head back as she did so. It fascinated Emma, how she looked so perfect. Vampires were beautiful in folklore and recent pop culture but seeing it in person put everything into a whole new perspective. She suddenly wanted to kiss Zelena, to tug her closer and wrap her arms around her neck, to feel how badly the redhead craved her.

Zelena’s laughter faded away, her blue eyes darkening a shade. She sighed and got up to grab a different bottle of alcohol, refilling their shot glasses once more. Emma stared at her intensely, trying to convey how she felt. It was clear Zelena knew as a smile tugged at her lips.

The redhead pushed the shot glass toward her again. “Drink.” She nodded to the glass. “You’ve had far too little for that yet.”

Emma blinked and grabbed the glass, pondering what her words meant. Pushing away her feelings of lust, she held the glass up and clinked it against Zelena’s. Again, they downed their drinks. Emma was mildly surprised to find the alcohol was sweet and rather tart as opposed to the bitter hardness of the whiskey.

“Seems you enjoyed that one better, yeah?” Zelena tilted her head playfully.

Emma held up her glass. “Another.”

Regina chuckled and ruefully shook her head as she filled her glass. Emma downed that as quickly as the first and held out her glass once more. When Zelena hesitated, Emma grabbed the bottle and poured it herself. Her head felt light and her stomach warm, her entire body tingling with the familiar buzz that alcohol brought.

Zelena poured and took another shot for herself and poured Emma another. The blonde hardly noticed the taste of whiskey again as the buzz of alcohol made it go down smoother. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of Zelena’s cleavage underneath her red dress. Had it always been that low or had she pulled it down on purpose?

Zelena pushed the bottles away as Emma reached for them again. “Let’s take a break for a moment, Emma. Hmm?”

Emma dumbly nodded, willing to do anything at this point. She hadn’t drunk for a long time, so the alcohol was hitting her even harder than usual, not to mention she was a lightweight as it was. She shifted closer to Zelena, the room spinning as she did so.

The older woman steadied her quickly as she nearly fell off her barstool. “Easy there, tiger.”

A schoolgirl giggle came from Emma’s mouth before she could stop it. Her cheeks flushed and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Zelena started the conversation up again. Emma was sure it was far past closing time now, but with the rate things were escalating she wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t get home until early in the morning.

Zelena propped her head up on her hand. “Emma is a very beautiful name.”

The blonde snorted. “It means whole, or universal. In other words, it’s way too common; meaning I am just like everybody else.”

“I beg to differ…” Zelena lightly skimmed up and down the younger woman’s leg with her fingernails. “You, my dear, are anything but ordinary. So tell me—how did you end up here in Storybrooke?”

Emma frowned and fidgeted with her hands. Her anxiety was gone thanks to the shots of alcohol but bringing up the past was something she never intended to do again. A pang of sadness hit her hard and she blinked back tears.

A stray tear fell on her cheek before she could catch it and Zelena gently wiped it off her face with the pad of her finger. “I don’t mean to make you feel bad, Emma. But it’s mine and my sister’s job to keep this town safe, along with everyone in it. I didn’t mean to pry.” The redhead’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “I don’t like baggage anyway. After a full 2 centuries, I have enough to last a mortal lifetime.”

Emma took a deep breath and offered her a watery smile. “It’s okay. I don’t really know how I ended up in Storybrooke specifically, I just stumbled upon it. Or, into it. I was praying hard for an escape and once I set foot in this town it worked.” Emma didn’t dare think about what would happen if she were to cross the town line again. Storybrooke was her safety net.

Zelena’s eyes narrowed and she nodded thoughtfully. She could sense magic coming from the depths of the blonde like it was gently tugging on her own. Mortals usually didn’t have any magical properties save for a few psychics here and there and that was generally hard to detect. Emma’s, however, was subtle and powerful, explaining why she and Regina had been so attracted to her. She had never sensed anything like this before.

“Can I ask you some questions now?” Emma asked.

“I have a few more for you. Then you can ask me whatever your heart desires,” Zelena answered as she grabbed the bottle of liquor again. “How old are you?”

“23.”

“Are you aware of how insanely intoxicating you are to me?” Zelena smiled.

Emma blinked as the room spun again. “You got the intoxication part right. I’m about ready to go crash.”

Zelena put a hand on her thigh as she went to stand. “Not yet.” Her fingers resumed their petting, sending mixed emotions into Emma as fear and lust began fighting hard in her groggy, slow-to-process brain. “I believe you had some questions for me?”

Emma wanted nothing more for the woman to ravish her, indulge in her senses until she couldn’t remember her own name. But she found her thoughts straying to the older Mills sister, intrigued as to why the woman had invited her out to coffee and had been so reluctant to see her go. From what she experienced, Regina Mills was just the opposite of what people described her as.

Zelena shifted so her hand was stroking the inside of Emma’s thigh now, her nails lightly scratching her denim jeans and causing a spike of arousal to hit her. Emma tried to maintain her breathing and focused on the questions she had.

“Why are you so attracted to me?”

Zelena chuckled lightly, the red curls framing her face bouncing as she did so. “You are far more enticing than any other human that I’ve been around so far. And it’s been so long since I’ve had the pleasure of tasting a woman…”

Emma involuntarily shivered at that. This woman, this _vampire,_ could easily pierce her fangs into her neck and drain her of all the blood in her body. She was highly dangerous, and Emma was far too drunk to make a rational decision, but so far this was turning out exactly like she had imagined in her fantasies.

The blonde blinked as Zelena’s eyes turned a bright blue, feeling a sudden haze envelope her mind. She didn’t have time to put a mental guard up as her mind was invaded, controlled.

“I’m going to ask you one more time, Emma. How did you get to Storybrooke? Were you really running away from something? Or were you sent here?” Zelena asked, a sharp edge to her tone.

Emma instinctively whimpered as she was forced to speak. “Nobody sent me. I found this place on my own.”

The haze stayed in her mind for a few more seconds before it disappeared, leaving her with only the familiar buzz of alcohol. Her head snapped up and she glared at Zelena, ripping herself away and nearly falling off the barstool in the process.

“What the hell was that?! What did you do to me?” The blonde demanded, her voice dripping with anger though her words were a little slurred.

“Don’t be mad, darling. I was simply seeing if you were lying or not.” Zelena stood and started to advance toward her.

Emma stumbled blindly backwards back toward the door, never taking her eyes off of Zelena. As soon as she felt the cool metal of the door handle against her hand she spun around and went outside. The cool night air hit her like a ton of bricks, cooling her and allowing her mind to clear.

Emma gulped in air gratefully, trying to figure out which way Granny’s was. Though Storybrooke was small, she was hopeless when it came to directions and always found a way to get lost. The alcohol in her stomach didn’t help either.

Using the brick walls of the building next to The White Rabbit, she stumbled along the sidewalk. Vampires were real. Vampires were real, and one had mentally molested her whilst flirting. And Emma may have been more attracted to it than she cared to admit.

Footsteps sounded behind her, and Emma sped up. She knew Zelena was following her, stalking her. Sure enough, a strong pair of hands grasped her around the waist, spinning her around so her back was pressed against the wall. Emma looked upon Zelena staring at her, only seeing her shadow in the dark.

“Are you afraid, Emma?” Zelena asked, her voice dripping with seduction.

Emma gulped, her eyes widening. It took a lot to scare her, judging by her past and all the shit she had gone through. But right now, she was terrified. She wanted to run, to escape this town and the woman currently pinning her against the wall, Emma completely at her mercy. But she found herself going limp, submissive to the hands that surely held her.

Then she uttered a single audible word that was hardly a whisper but sounded perfectly clear to Zelena’s perfect-hearing ears. “Yes.”

Zelena hummed in delight. “You should be.”

And with that, the woman’s lips were on her own; desperate, hungry, demanding to be felt. Emma was cold, freezing in the cold temperature of the night in only her cheap leather jacket and ripped skinny jeans, but Zelena was hot, burning like she had a fever. Her lips were soft and rough at the same time, caressing yet forcing through any resistance she was met with.

Emma found herself snaking her arms around the small of the redhead’s back, apparently touching a sensitive spot as Zelena purred into her mouth. The vampire’s tongue was touching hers, exploring every inch of her mouth, Emma was briefly impressed by the restraint and self-control the woman was showing.

And then, she felt it. One of Zelena’s fangs pierced her bottom lip, barely pricking it so only a drop of blood appeared and was quickly licked off. Emma whimpered and then moaned as a rush of endorphins clouded her mind, sending her into a high that she had never felt before. Her whole body was alight and suddenly warm, thighs shaking and tingling with need.

Zelena growled into her mouth as she wrapped her hand in the blonde’s hair, holding her in place as she roughly sucked on Emma’s bottom lip, eager for more. Emma’s head was suddenly pushed back against the bricks and she panted, trying to catch her breath as Zelena began attacking her neck with kisses. She pressed herself forward, urging the woman to bite her as the endorphins that had filled her mind were quickly fading.

Zelena pulled back with a sorrowful hum. Such a pity, she would have enjoyed a meal as divine as that. One little drop of blood had been enough to send her into an almost uncontrollable frenzy and judging by the blonde’s glazed eyes, she was still feeling the effects that Zelena’s magic had given her. Emma’s blood was unlike anything she had ever tasted before—it was like a sweet yet savory nectar, the magic coating it intermingling with her own and drawing her in deeper. But she knew that if she had a full taste so soon without getting used to being around the blonde she would surely kill her.

It delighted her however, when Emma whimpered and opened her mouth to speak before thinking better of it. It was the look that most humans didn’t have when she was feeding on them, as pure fear and their survival instinct had sent them into hysterics. Emma’s pupils were dilated, her heart racing. She was _exhilarated_. She wanted more, and the smell of arousal emanating off her proved it.

“Well this has been a most delightful endeavor, hasn’t it?” Zelena purred.

Emma licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. She didn’t want this night to end, but she understood that Zelena was dangerous and didn’t want to kill her, judging by how she had abruptly stopped. Emma knew she couldn’t not see her again, however. She needed more; more of Zelena, more of feeling alive, more of that high.

Zelena offered Emma her hand, winking at her. “Later, darling. Let’s get you home.”

**XXXX**

Regina was already up and ready for work by the time her sister arrived home, the redhead looking surprisingly refreshed. She poured herself a cup of black coffee, adding a little blood from a vial in the fridge before turning to give the woman a glare.

Zelena pretended not to notice and faked a yawn, stealing one of Regina’s juice boxes from the fridge. “Morning, sis. Sleep well?”

Regina held the cup in her hand so tightly she feared it would break. Instead, she set it down on the counter. She was furious and more tired than she usually would be. She had anxiously stayed awake later than usual the night before, distracting herself with paperwork as she waited for her sister to come home, praying that she hadn’t done something stupid.

“Where were you last night?” Regina demanded.

Zelena hesitated slightly before answering. “The White Rabbit, of course. My go-to place to be during the wee hours of the night.”

Regina hummed, resisting the urge to hiss as the smell of fresh blood filled her senses. It wasn’t enough for a feeding, but one drop was all it took to become addicted. It was stronger than anything else, and she gasped as she realized just who her sister had seen last night.

“You saw her, didn’t you?”

Zelena noisily finished off her juice box, smacking her lips as she threw the empty box into the trash can. “I see a lot of women, Regina. Refresh my memory.”

“Don’t play coy with me, Zelena. You fed from the new woman in town and threw all caution to the wind!” Regina snarled.

Zelena snorted and crossed her arms, a look of annoyance crossing her face. “I visited her after her shift and we had a few drinks. Things got frisky and I barely pricked her with my fang.” The woman held her fingers an inch apart. “A drop of blood was all I tasted. Although… she seemed to quite enjoy it.”

Regina hissed at her, feeling her whole body beginning to shake with rage. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was angry at Zelena for risking their lives or her own jealousy at not being able to taste such delicious blood. “You were completely irresponsible! You could have killed her and gotten yourself exiled! Maybe you should start working days again.”

“I am not a child, Regina! You can’t just tell me what to do! The girl is fine and so am I, no harm done.” Zelena stalked to the doorway, her blue eyes flashing with anger. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to bed.”

Regina groaned and rubbed her temples in frustration. Zelena had always been the wild sister, harder to control and even harder to work side-by-side with. The two had been rivals growing up, their mother using Regina as the example and the representative for the council as she was older and more submissive. Zelena had started her wild streak at the age of 13 and centuries later was still in the midst of it. Regina grabbed her purse and headed out the door, intending on distracting herself in her work.

 An hour later, she had hardly gotten any work done as her mind kept drifting to the new arrival. The poor woman probably was scarred for life, seeing as humans in the non-magical world believed that vampires were a myth thanks to the council, who had created the illusion that vampires were fictional in order to protect themselves and their race. She wouldn’t be surprised if she found out Emma had left Storybrooke already. Damn that incorrigible sister of hers!

A knock on the door sounded and echoed in the room as Regina was working on her third form, the nervous heartbeat coming through letting her know exactly who it was. “Come in.” Regina opened the door with the flick of her wrist, revealing her assistant Sidney, who was fidgeting nervously. The poor man had been in love with her for as long as she had been in Storybrooke which was equally as annoying and helpful to getting things down. He was loyal, that much she could give him credit for.

Sidney approached and set down a cup of coffee and kale salad on her desk. Salad was one of the human foods Regina found herself able to enjoy. She didn’t look up from her paperwork, annoyed by the man’s presence. “Yes?”

“It is well past your lunch hour, Madame Mayor. I took the liberty of ordering you lunch so as not to distract you from your work.”

Regina did glance up from her paperwork then. “You doing so has distracted me, Sidney. Instead of trying to please me perhaps you should be feeding that poor intern of yours. With all the work that she does that _you_ should be doing, she deserves it.”

Sidney cleared his throat nervously and began walking toward the door. “My apologies, Mayor.”

Regina merely waved him off and began working again. She sipped on her now cold coffee as she worked, unable to shake the nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her to follow her instincts. When another 30 minutes passed and she realized she had been staring at the same section for quite some time, she set her pen down and reorganized her papers back in their folder before locking up the office for the day.

As Regina passed by the front desk of City Halls, she noticed that the intern she had mentioned to Sidney was now sipping on a cup of coffee and eating a doughnut. Good to see that she held some power still, as what with the wandering humans disappearing in other towns had put her on edge.

Regina decided to go to the hospital, knowing she often became moody if she didn’t go to the hospital for some fresh bagged blood. She walked in with a smile and composed stance, making light conversation with the receptionist as she signed in. She made her way to the feeding room, noticing with delight the increased number of residents that were donating blood.

“Hello, Madame Mayor.” Victor Whale greeted her with a smile as he handed her a still-warm blood donation bag. “Nice to see you back here again.”

Regina nodded her thanks and drifted over to a quiet corner to enjoy her meal in peace. She wasn’t entirely fond of coming to the hospital as it smelled sterile and reminded her of how precious and short human life truly was. She would normally have Whale bring over a month’s supply of blood to her house, but today she had felt compelled to be here.

The brunette sighed as she sank her teeth into the clear bag, her mouth watering instantly as a mouthful of blood pooled in her mouth and coated her tongue. For Regina, drinking blood was the equivalent of  human alcohol, and she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilty every time she found herself enjoying it too much. It smelled sweet and savory and the flavor stayed with her for hours afterwards, sating any cravings she had. If she didn’t think too hard on what she was really doing and focused on her survival instinct, it didn’t affect her as badly.

The woman’s head snapped up as she smelled that increasingly familiar intoxicating scent and she licked her lips as she finished her meal. Emma was here—she couldn’t see her, but she sensed her. Was she injured? Did the bite Zelena undoubtedly gave her caused her body to react negatively?

Regina grabbed another bag and tried to keep calm. She hadn’t had two full bags of blood in a row for a very long time and a flicker of fear made her stiffen as past memories came back to haunt her. She pushed the thoughts away and greedily finished the second bag, already craving a third. She was keeping Emma safe, that was it. She was keeping this town safe and if one extra bag was what it took, then she accepted that.

On her way out of the hospital Regina saw Emma sitting with Mary Margaret, reading a magazine as blood filled the IV connected to her arm. She instinctively took a step forward, her senses screaming at her to take the bag as her fangs ached with longing.

Regina felt a brief flutter of happiness inside her chest as she eyed Emma and Mary Margaret from a far enough distance so they wouldn’t know she was lurking. She found it rather sweet, how Emma had only had an encounter with Zelena, yet here she was already donating blood. It seems she underestimated Emma Swan—the woman was brave to stay in town.

As if sensing her staring, Emma looked up from her magazine and offered her a polite smile. Regina wavered, hesitating whether to initiate conversation or not as they had already acknowledged each other’s presence. She wanted to apologize for whatever Zelena had done but seeing the relaxed look on Emma’s face as if it were perfectly natural for her to be there made her hold back. Maybe Zelena had been telling the truth when she said that Emma had liked it?

Mary Margaret nosily looked to see where Emma was staring, waving enthusiastically as she spotted Regina. “Madame Mayor! Hi!”

Regina suppressed an eyeroll and took a breath as she made her way over. Mary Margaret was the town talker and loved to gossip about everything she could to anyone who would listen. She was entirely too chipper for Regina’s taste and her personality dripped with candy-coated sweetness so much that it was unbearable. She was the only person in this town whose blood Regina could do without.

“Good afternoon, ladies,’ Regina politely said, smiling at both of them.

Mary Margaret launched into a story about a lost dog and the cute animal shelter worker and was in her own world as she went into as much detail as possible. Regina had heard this story about a thousand times now—she had a photographic memory thanks to another immortal skill bestowed upon her.

Luckily, a nurse came to free Mary Margaret and have her fill out forms, leaving Regina and Emma alone for the moment. Regina tried not to look at the extremely enticing bag which held the blonde’s blood and sat in Mary Margaret’s vacant chair.

“I heard you ran into my sister last night,” the older woman started.

Emma nodded and set her magazine to the side. “I did. She gave me a few closing drinks and we talked a bit. Nothing special.”

Regina nodded, not sure why Emma was being secretive about the bite. Was she too drunk to remember what Zelena had done?

“I know this vampire thing may seem surreal and intimidating to you after growing up thinking they didn’t exist. I just thought I would check to see how you’re doing.”

Emma smiled at her, causing Regina’s heart to skip a beat. She had a beautiful smile, one that showed off her pearl white teeth and reached her soft green eyes. There was a look in her eyes though, a haunted reflection. “Don’t worry, Madame Mayor. I’ve dealt with worse. I have my own demons.”

Regina relaxed into the chair, troubled at the blonde’s response. “Call me Regina.”

Emma’s smile brightened. “Okay, Regina.”

And that was the moment that Regina made up her mind. Emma Swan would be her top priority to protect.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been literally forever since I updated-I'm sorry please don't kill me! Been going through some big changes pretty recently and my motivation has been askew. I'm hoping to get back in the swing of things soon, so here's another chapter for you guys.

Emma felt herself relax into the chair as Regina did so, somehow feeling safe in her presence. Humans couldn't get into Storybrooke, and it appeared Regina had no idea who she really was, of what she had done. Besides that, she was rather friendly and very attractive.

Regina nodded at Emma's IV connected to the pole beside her. "What made you want to donate?"

Emma blushed and shrugged. Truthfully, Mary Margaret had invited her to come and persuaded her to donate. Well, more like guilted her into it. She had volunteered to go with the woman to keep her company and—classic Mary Margaret style—the teacher had started lecturing her about being a good Samaritan with that slightly insane bug-eyed look that Emma hadn't dared refuse. If she had, she was pretty sure Mary Margaret would have shoved the needle in her arm herself.

Emma didn't do needles: at all. She hated the dizziness and adrenaline rush that would hit her as she was prepared and couldn't even handle looking at the blood going into the bag attached to her for more than a few seconds. Hospitals in general freaked her out; nothing good ever came of them. Either you were there to die or to be saved from nearly dying. Yet, something had compelled her.

A nurse came over with a cup of juice and a chocolate chip cookie for Emma, beginning to unhook her from the IV. The blonde felt all the blood drain from her face and she clutched the arm rest with her free hand, nails digging into the slick surface.

She was surprised when Regina gently pried her hand off the seat and cupped her chin to turn away from the blood. "Look at me. Breathe. It's almost over."

Emma did as she was told, noticing the woman's eyes were a rich chocolate brown, like she could melt within them and float away. The hand holding hers was soft and the same temperature as hers, not ice-cold like vampires were portrayed in movies. Unlike Zelena, however, there was a guarded look there; a hesitation in the way she touched her, as if she was going to pull back and flee at any moment.

The nurse broke their intense moment, making Emma release the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Alright, Miss Swan, that's all I need from you. If you get a fever or feel ill during the next 24 hours, come back. Thank you for donating."

Emma smiled in relief and sipped on her juice, waiting for the dizziness to pass. After a moment, she noticed Regina's hand was still on her arm and her grip was tightening ever so slightly as the seconds ticked by. The blonde thought it to be rather sweet, until she noticed Regina's posture was unnaturally rigid and her eyes were darting around the room.

" _Is she freaked out because of the hospital? Or is she attracted to me like Zelena is?"_ Emma wondered.

The blonde patiently finished her cookie and finished her juice, jerking only when she felt Regina's fingernails cut into the skin of her upper arm. She yelped, and Regina immediately pulled back, eyes zeroing in on the crimson crescent moons her nails had left on her arm.

Emma watched her in curiosity and eagerness as she awaited to see what the woman would do. A tingle ran down her spine as she recalled just how good the endorphins had felt when Zelena had pricked her. How high could she get from an actual bite?

Before she could say anything, Regina jumped to her feet, scrambling to grab her purse. She looked horrified, and Emma felt sorry for her. "Regina it's okay—"

The vampire shook her head vigorously, lips pursed in a thin line. "I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry I interrupted you." Regina took a step back and her purse flew out of her hands to the floor, the remnants rolling in every direction.

Emma stooped down to help, but Regina held out a hand to stop her. "I'm fine!" The brunette barked, causing Emma to wince.

The older woman looked apologetic and moved to speak, then promptly thought better of it as she shoved everything back in her purse. All eyes in the room were on the two women now, watching curiously at the interaction.

Emma watched Regina go helplessly, the situation all too familiar and bringing about a sense of panic. She hadn't meant to upset her, it was an accident. She took a breath as memories of a past she wanted to forget came to the front of her mind and caused her heart to pound. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she jumped as a man with dark brown hair passed her.

"Miss Swan, are you feeling alright?" The blonde looked up to see the nurse that had taken her blood regarding her carefully. "Perhaps you should sit down…" the woman continued.

Mary Margaret joined them just as Emma was near tears from her emotions running wild due to her flashbacks. She took a ragged breath as Mary Margaret began rubbing her back gently in an act of comfort.

"How about we go back to my house and I'll make you a nutritious, protein-filled lunch? It'll help with the light-headedness. Then we can have a movie day together," the schoolteacher suggested.

Emma nodded and wiped her eyes as the memories began to fade. She was free. She was alive. She didn't have to be afraid anymore. Standing up straight, she held her chin up high and followed her friend out to her car.

"Thank you, Mary Margaret. You really didn't have to do this," Emma said, sipping on a steaming bowl of soup. Mary Margaret didn't usually cook homemade meals between grading papers and following her dog-rescuing crush around town, but she had made Emma's favorite chicken noodle soup to cheer her up.

"It's my pleasure," Mary Margaret responded as she set down two mugs of hot cocoa topped with whipped cream. "That's what best friends are for."

Emma smiled and tried to focus on the romantic comedy they were watching, but her thoughts were still scrambled together in her head. Little memories of the past were still there—such as the hominess of her one-bedroom apartment and how she had acquired her VW Bug. A set of cold, brown eyes stared into her own, jerking forth the emotions she had ignored for the past few months.

Mary Margaret stopped mid-laugh as she noticed Emma staring into her bowl, no longer bothering to watch the movie. "Emma? Are you alright?"

Emma sighed and quickly clamped her mouth shut. She wished with all of her heart that she could tell her friend what she was feeling and why, but she knew Mary Margaret could never understand. No one could. This was her cross to bear, and hers alone.

"I saw you were talking with the mayor at the hospital. Did she say something to upset you?" Mary Margaret questioned.

Emma shook her head and forced herself to eat another spoonful of soup. Maybe it was a good thing that Regina didn't like her—she was one less person Emma had to worry about hurting. Of course, it hurt that Emma had done nothing wrong to make the woman so brass: kind one minute and rude the next. She had even gone out of her way to donate blood for the woman.

In a way, it reminded Emma of how she used to be not so long ago. Back when she still had a shred of innocence, she was cold and guarded against everything the world had to offer. It was the only way to survive. Considering she didn't have a thirst for blood like Regina did, maybe it was her own insecurities causing her to think the woman had been rude?

"The mayor has snapped at me a few times." Mary Margaret shook her head ruefully at a funny scene on the TV, turning to give Emma a knowing look. "You're lucky you got even one kind word from her."

Emma saddened at her friend's words. What had broken Regina Mills so badly that she had shut the world out?

A few days later, Emma headed to Granny's, hoping someone would be willing to tell her where the Mills' house was so she could see how Regina was doing. Just as she was opening the door, a red-headed man in a trench coat exited, holding firmly to a leash with an excited Dalmatian on the end. The blonde reached down to pet the dog as he eagerly licked her hand, tail wagging.

"Pongo, manners!" The man scolded with a sheepish glance at Emma. He tugged on the leash, forcing the dog back. "I'm sorry. Pongo's a little friendly—I'm still training him."

Emma smiled and gave Pongo a pat on the head. She felt a strange tingling sensation at the end of her fingertips and it seemed Pongo did too, for he pressed his head further into her touch. "It's alright," Emma answered. "I guess I'm a little friendly too."

The man smiled warmly and held out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Archie, the psychologist here in town. You must be rather new. You are?"

The blonde shook the man's hand. "Emma. Emma Swan. I've been working at the White Rabbit at night here for about a month."

Archie chuckled. "That must be why I haven't seen you. Pongo doesn't like the night life, but I like a few cold ones every once in a while in the luxury of my home." The man winked playfully. "I love helping people, but listening to other people's problems all day can be tiring."

Emma smiled at his subtle humor, deciding she rather liked Archie. Surprising, since she had been steering clear of men because of her new anxiety. "Would you mind pointing me toward the direction of the Mills' house?"

"Sure! It's right down Mifflin Street, it's the biggest house on the block. Can't miss it." Archie pointed down the street.

"Thanks," Emma said, making her way down the street.

"Emma?" Archie called, causing her to turn around again. The man looked down nervously. "If you ever need to talk, my office is always open."

Emma thanked him again and quickly headed toward the Mills' house, an uncomfortable vulnerability about her. It was as if he could see through her, into the depths of her soul. As if he knew of her curiosity of the vampire Mills' sisters.

Emma turned onto the block, noticing immediately the white mansion in front of her eyes with the expansive driveway and well-manicured lawn. 908 Mifflin Street, the mailbox read. This had to be it. The house was huge, about 10 times bigger than anything Emma could have imagined herself.

Emma rang the doorbell and nervously waited, picking at her cuticles and praying she didn't have any parsley in her teeth from lunch. She didn't know why she felt she had to impress Regina, but she wanted to look passable in comparison to the vampire's near flawlessness. Mostly she wanted to apologize—it seemed she had upset Regina just by her presence.

 _Should she have brought wine? Do vampires drink wine?_ She wondered.

Just as she was moving to go, the front door swung open. Instead of the eldest Mills sister, however, Zelena Mills was in her place. The vampire looked cranky and tired, like Emma during nights of insomnia or a night after drinking. Though the woman was still flawlessly beautiful. She was dressed in black spandex shorts and a low-cut forest green tank top, her natural redhead curls falling around her shoulders. It was a shock to see her in such a state other than sexual prowess like she had demonstrated to the blonde the night before.

Zelena crossed her arms and glared at Emma. "You interrupted my nap, darling. Normally I would drain the person who dared to come by during sleeping hours, but perhaps you I can make an exception for." The vampire grinned, her fangs gleaming in the sunlight.

Emma took a step back awkwardly, shoving her hands in her pockets. "I actually came by looking for Regina."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "If I were you I'd try Town Hall. My sister loves to hole up in her office for days at a time."

"Okay thanks." Emma started to go.

"Hold on now, dear," Zelena started. "You've already woken me for the day, how about you come inside for a little drink and a chat?" The redhead nodded towards the foyer. "Regina won't be back for a few hours at least."

Emma found herself nodding, shuffling forward awkwardly as the tingling sensation returned, this time in her whole hands. Zelena stepped aside and held the door open, allowing Emma inside. The door shut behind them, the lock clicking in place.

Emma shivered, though she tried to look around with interest at the Victorian theme of the mansion. It was as elegant as Regina Mills looked, even more so. It was immaculate and spacious with gleaming hardwood floors and white wall paneling that complimented them perfectly. Black and white curtains hung over the wide windows on the walls and shaded some of the house from sunlight with Velux windows mounted in the ceiling to make up for the lack of natural light.

Emma wasn't entirely focused on the layout of the house however, as she heard the sound of a lock clicking into place. She casually turned around to see Zelena breeze past her toward the kitchen. Ignoring the tiny voice in her head telling her to leave, Emma found herself following.

Zelena perched herself on the dining room table, crossing her legs in such a way that Emma could see up her shorts without trying. The blonde averted her eyes and grabbed a chair closer to the end of the table, putting a fair amount of distance between her and the vampire. She could feel her cheeks flush as she caught Zelena smirking at her out of the corner of her eye.

_Get a hold of yourself, Emma. Stop being such an awkward spazz._

Zelena poured two crystal-cut glasses full of a green liquid, sliding Emma's across the table and taking a sip of hers. The redhead smacked her lips with a contented sigh and lightly swung her leg back and forth. Emma eyed her drink, nervous of what it was and knowing this wasn't what she came here for.

"I just donated blood. I'm not supposed to drink for at least 48 hours…"

Zelena laughed merrily, her eyes twinkling with a defiant challenge behind them. "That's posh, my dear." She nodded toward the drink sitting in front of Emma. "It's an appletini. Try it."

Emma reluctantly wrapped her hands around the glass, tapping her fingernails against the rim. Zelena was beautiful and intimidating and right in front of her practically begging Emma to take her, but something didn't feel right. She felt almost… guilty, for being here.

Emma took a sip of the drink to be polite despite the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. One glance at Zelena and she was hypnotized, falling into those glacier blue eyes. Zelena's lips parted and she bared her fangs.

With an audible snap of the vampire's fangs, Emma's drink slipped out of her hands and fell to the floor where it shattered into hundreds of pieces, flying every which way. The blonde winced as a small shard imbedded itself into her hand, causing a small drop of blood to ooze out.

Before she could react, Zelena had a hold of her jacket and was slamming her into the wall, breathing heavily. The red-head hurriedly pressed her lips to Emma's, tearing off her jacket as she did so with lightning speed.

"Wait—" Emma whimpered as Zelena pressed a leg against her own, bringing forth her own desires. This wasn't why she had come here.

Zelena's response was to lightly prick Emma's neck with her fang like the night before, going slightly deeper this time. Emma slumped against the wall, powerless to do anything but submit as the thrill of the high took all of her inhibitions.

"Let's move this little conversation upstairs, shall we?" Zelena breathed into her ear, taking her hand and guiding the way.

**XXXX**

Regina arrived back at the mansion just after dark, aching with exhaustion in every fiber of her being. It had been a long day; she had spent the majority of it talking with other town leaders and researching the cause of the missing humans, to no avail. Storybrooke had luckily been one of the only ones to not have lost anyone—yet—and it was only a matter of time before it began. Not to mention Regina felt like she was carrying the weight of everything on her shoulders alone as well as fighting back her instinctive urges.

Regina kicked off her heels and rubbed her aching feet, ready to soak in a hot bath with a cliché romance novel. Emma's scent was strong in her senses, but she didn't think anything of it, as the scent had clung to her all day with every place she went. She wondered how Emma was doing with the still fairly recent news of the existence of vampires undoubtedly making staying in Storybrooke a little more difficult.

That was another thing to figure out—how had Emma just walked into Storybrooke? And why?

Regina headed to her upstairs master bathroom and filled the tub, inhaling the scent of lavender and cedarwood as she sank into the steaming water. This was too much to think about right now. It was time to clear her mind and lose herself in some cheesy teen romance.

A few chapters in, the bathroom door flung open. Regina sat up quickly, cursing as she lost her grip on her book as it sank to the bottom of the bathtub. Her frustration disappeared immediately, however, as she came face to face with none other than Emma Swan herself.

The young woman was frozen in mid-step, the door still open and revealing the hallway behind her. She had a deer in the headlights look in her wide green eyes, her mouth hanging open in shock. Regina noticed she was covered in little bruises with obvious bite marks, which stood out on her quickly paling skin. She also noticed the lack of clothing on the woman, leaving her in just a bra and boy shorts.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Regina found her voice. "What are you doing here?" Regina sank back into the tub and held her breath quickly as she noticed Emma was staring at her soap-covered breasts.

The question seemed to break Emma from her stupor. She cleared her throat and glanced behind her, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "I came by here earlier looking for you. Your sister was the only one here and she invited me in for a while. She said this was the closest bathroom…"

 _Zelena had gone behind her back and deliberate_ ly _disobeyed her again! How dare she!_ Regina thought. _Not to mention she was risking both her own life as well as Emma's by doing so!_

Emma swallowed hard and shut the door behind her, closing them both in. The action both irritated and amused Regina, and she fought back the urge to smirk. "I was just… wanting to see how you were doing," Emma confessed, her voice cracking adorably.

A quick check at the blonde's aura proved Emma was telling the truth and also revealed that she was feeling more than guilty, proving that the obvious had happened despite the physical evidence. Regina bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a nasty remark, knowing Emma wasn't the person to be angry with.

Emma suddenly began swaying on her feet, prompting Regina to sit up again. "Are you alright, dear?"

Emma took a step forward and nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy from donating blood."

Regina sniffed in disbelief, able to smell the alcohol emanating from the blonde. The scent of the woman's magic caused her to worry, and she motioned for Emma to sit. "Do sit down before you pass out on my floor, Miss Swan."

Emma nodded and sat on the plush carpet rug next to the bathtub, holding her head in her hands. "I'm sorry for intruding. I'm sorry for coming here… I really didn't mean for it to go that far."

Regina was just about to respond with a sarcastic comment when Emma burst into tears. "I thought I could start over here and escape the city and everything that came with it. Instead I'm back to square one all over again!"

Regina nodded sympathetically, reaching her hand out to rub the blonde's back. She didn't know what Emma was referring too, but she understood her feelings all too well. Storybrooke was supposed to be a place for her to start over as well, yet her own demons still haunted her.

Emma's cries quieted down to sniffles, and she looked up at Regina. "Thanks. I'm sorry about your book."

Regina looked at the book nestled at the bottom of the tub, a chuckle escaping her as she had forgotten all about it. She grabbed the paperback and shook off the excess wetness despite the book being hopelessly ruined.

Emma gave a little chuckle too as she wiped her eyes. "The _House of Night_ series, huh? That's one of my favorite vampire series; it's a little ironic that you're reading it with you being an actual vampire and all."

"Even vampires like a little misinformed folklore every once in a while." Regina pulled the plug on the drain and grabbed her towel hanging on the shower rod.

Emma stood up, still visibly shaken but appearing much better than before. "I guess I'll be going now. Sorry again, um, I'll see you around."

Regina forced herself to smile and nod as she fought back the urge to invite Emma to stay, remembering the reason this awkward encounter had happened in the first place. "Good night, Emma."

Emma nodded and fled, shutting the door behind her. Regina's anger flared up once more as she heard the blonde talk to Zelena before leaving. Whether it be because of jealousy or the irresponsible actions that took place, she was going to have a chat with her little sister and set things straight, before someone got hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just wanted to clarify something. This is NOT Vampire Diaries. I don’t watch the show. Sorry if there’s similar circumstance or what not, but I’m writing this completely from my own imagination. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter.

Regina climbed out of the bath and towel-dried her hair as quick as possible, wincing at her furious scrubbing as she pulled out a few hairs. She knew better than to trust Zelena. The moment she saw how Emma affected them both she should have sent Emma out of Storybrooke, or at least kept closer tabs on Zelena. It was just too much, the strain of it all.

Regina was alone in her own battle against her natural instincts, all while remaining as professional as she could and keeping the residents of Storybrooke safe and out of trouble. Of course, Zelena always caused trouble wherever she went. Their father had called her a ‘free spirit’. Their mother was assured that Regina would take care of her. Regina thought she deserved a good fasting and a slap upside the head, but her opinion didn’t matter. She was to be the designated babysitter.

Regina hurriedly dressed and headed downstairs to confront Zelena. She knew that Zelena was most certainly going out, and she wanted to catch her before she left. Luckily, Zelena was seated at the kitchen table with a glass of cider in hand, a dazed expression on her face. It was clear her mind was a million miles away.

Regina stepped forward and removed the glass from her sister’s hand. “Zelena,” she prodded, shaking her shoulder once.

The red-head didn’t move. Regina sighed, worry tickling her mind. She had never seen her sister like this. Had she fed off a high mortal again? Was she under a miscast spell?

“Zelena!” Regina tried again, this time shaking both shoulders roughly.

The red-head blinked and her eyes attempted to focus on Regina’s. Regina sighed and crouched in front of her. “What the hell did you do to yourself this time?”

“Emma…” Zelena answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

Regina stiffened and stood, crossing her arms over her chest. “I know what you were doing with her, Zelena. This better not be some trick of yours to get me to forgive you.” Zelena was extremely good at manipulation even without her magic, and Regina never failed to fall into her trap.

Zelena shook her head and looked around with wide eyes. “I don’t know what happened. One minute we were frisking around in the bedroom and the next thing I knew I could hardly move.” The woman blinked down at Regina, a vulnerability in her eyes that Regina had never seen before. “I didn’t kill her, did I?”

Regina thought back to before Emma left, how she had looked. There were bruises and bite marks all over her body. Had Zelena’s instincts taken over and caused her to black out? Or was there something sinister about the new arrival that they hadn’t picked up on?

Still annoyed, Regina stood and pulled Zelena up. “You better be telling the truth, Zelena. Or I’m going to get Mother involved. You can go back and live with them if you can’t follow the rules here.”

Zelena’s baby blue eyes watered, her lower lip trembled. “Gina I didn’t mean for this to happen, I swear. She did something to me. Hypnotized me, maybe. I don’t know.”

Regina’s heart softened at her little sister’s words. Zelena hadn’t called her by her nickname since they were kids. “Look, you’ve had a rough couple of days. Let’s just get you to bed and call it a night.”

Zelena stubbornly pulled away as they reached the stairs. “If I sleep now I won’t be able to in the morning. I’m supposed to be going out tonight.”

Regina shook her head defiantly. “You are headed straight to bed. You need to sleep this…whatever this is, off. Besides, you need to get used to this sleep schedule. You’re going to be working days from now on.”

Zelena stomped her foot onto the floor with a pout. “It’s not fair! You are always deciding what’s best for me!”

Regina ignored her sister’s tantrum and hauled her up the stairs to her own bedroom. Zelena was too weak to fight her off and for that Regina was thankful. A magical fight was not what she needed right now.

Zelena fell onto the bed and moved under the covers, finally giving up. Regina tucked her in and sat beside her, stroking her soft curls. “I’m thirsty,” Zelena whined, fangs protruding from her mouth.

Regina ruefully shook her head. “That only works on Father, Zelena. You’re not 100 years old anymore. Besides, you fed enough from Miss Swan to last you quite a while.”

“Just one juice box?” Zelena pleaded hopefully.

Regina recognized her sister’s magic trying to invade her mind and she threw up a mental guard to protect herself. Zelena may easily overpower a human, but they both knew it was Regina who was more skilled in magic.

“Sleep,” Regina ordered in a gentle tone, feeling her own magic pulse from her fingers into Zelena’s body.

Zelena’s eyes drooped and she whined in protest. “I know what you’re doing, Regina. I don’t need a sleeping spell!”

“And I don’t need you sneaking out and causing havoc in this town,” Regina answered calmly.

“It’s called having fun,” Zelena mumbled before the spell rendered her unconscious.

Regina sighed and covered her sister with another blanket before moving to her closet to change into a neon blue dress that accentuated her curves and blended well with what the night crowd wore. It seems she wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight.

**XXXX**

Emma arrived back at Granny’s just as the diner was starting to close. The last two diners were finishing up their food and Granny was clearing dishes off the tables while Ruby followed along behind her to wipe them down. The atmosphere was calm and quiet, which helped Emma to calm down and collect her thoughts.

Ruby noticed right away that something was amiss, judging by the smirk on her face. “ _Whoa_ ,” the brunette commented with raised eyebrows as she took in Emma’s appearance. “I knew you’ve been flirting with the mayor, but I didn’t realize you were _that_ close.”

Emma rubbed her forehead, feeling a migraine coming on. Everything had gone to shit. Up was down, wrong was right, people were disappointed. It seemed every decision she made was destined to lead her down a path of failure, and she had no one to blame except herself.

Ruby leaned against a booth, arms crossed and high-heeled shoe tapping impatiently on the black and white checkered floor. “Care to explain?”

“No thanks, _Mom_ ,” Emma said, seating herself at the front counter. “I just need to forget.”

“It looked like you had a good time with the mayor—er, whoever you shacked up with,” Ruby teased relentlessly as she slipped behind the counter and poured them both a shot.

“Ruby you know the rules,” Granny chastised as she strode by on her way to the kitchen.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Alright, Gran.”

Emma watched as the young woman sauntered toward the table with the last 2 occupants of the bar. Ruby nodded flirtatiously and gave a bright smile as she chatted with them, informing them of the diner closing and asking if they needed anything more. She appeared sexy yet aloof, a natural confidence hidden behind her face of makeup. Is that how Emma looked to other people, or did she just come off as awkward and desperate?

The 2 men seemed to be eating the attention up, as the slightly younger one flashed Ruby a cocky grin and threw a $20 bill onto the table. Ruby grinned and playfully kissed both men on the cheeks as they stood to go, quickly slipping the money into her pocket.

Once the diner was empty and the last table cleared, Ruby joined Emma again. “Sorry, Gran gets real strict when it comes to alcohol. We’re only allowed to serve wine and beer so anything stronger can get us shut down.” The brunette handed Emma a shot and clinked their glasses together. “To new friends and sexy lovers!”

Emma gave the young woman a half-hearted smile before tipping her head back and taking the shot. The alcohol warmed her belly and sent a rush of adrenaline to her head, allowing her worry to wash away.

“So if it wasn’t the mayor you were fooling around with, who was it?” Ruby questioned.

“Can we just enjoy our alcohol in peace?” Emma snapped, then instantly regretted it as she saw the hurt look on Ruby’s face. “I’m sorry. I just…being here has brought up a bunch of shit from my past that I thought I had moved on from.”

Ruby nodded sympathetically. “I get it—I talk entirely too much about personal things. I haven’t realized yet that the majority of people are not comfortable with talking about their sex lives and whatever like I am. Granny says my brain can’t keep up with my mouth.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Granny commented as she breezed past.

Emma smiled softly but shook her head, attempting not to comment out of fear that she wouldn’t be able to lie to Ruby and the truth would rear its ugly head for the whole town to see. She couldn’t risk being thrown out of Storybrooke when this was the only place that she felt grounded.

“Hey Em, why don’t you go out with me tonight? I’m off tomorrow. We can hit up The White Rabbit and bug Will until he cuts us off,” Ruby suggested with a sly smile as she poured them both another shot.

Emma shook her head and downed the shot, this one going down easier than the last. She’d already caused enough trouble in this town. It was best she lay low for a while.

“No thanks. I’m gonna stay in tonight and catch up on some TV.”

Granny collected dirty rags from the counter, giving her granddaughter a side-eyed glance. “It’d do you some good to take notes from Emma, Ruby. She doesn’t need to party to have fun.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Not _yet_.” The young woman winked at the blonde. “I’m still working on it.”

Granny mumbled something under her breath as she walked away. Emma slid her shot glass across the counter and stretched with a yawn. “Have fun, Rubes. Stay safe.”

Soon, Emma was dressed in her favorite sweatpants and a hoodie, snacking on popcorn while she re-watched her favorite episode of _Bob’s Burgers._ She was trying her best to forget about her encounter with Zelena and the even more awkward one with the mayor. The only thing it proved was that she wasn’t strong enough to resist the addictive feeling. She never would be.

The glow of headlights shining through the floral curtains caught her attention, sending her back to a mere month before.

_The streets of the city were deserted, dimly lit by the glow of flickering streetlights. Emma was running, her heart racing and converse pounding against the wet sidewalk, frantically searching for a place to hide. Her shoulder ached from the large duffel bag on her shoulder and her side ached from lack of exercise._

_Footsteps sounded behind her, shouts of confusion and anger drifting into her ears. The blonde turned into a narrow alley, crouching behind a dumpster. She closed her eyes and prayed, pleading for a miracle that deep down she know she didn’t deserve._

_“Emma!” A familiar voice called, nearer than the footsteps that were at the opposite end of the alley. “Please don’t run! We can talk about this—I can help you!” The voice grew louder as it came closer. Emma could hear the ragged breathing of the person she had entrusted herself to. “You know I love you, Em. But I had to tell. They would have killed me.”_

_Emma slowly reached into the duffel bag, pushing aside small bags of white powder and greens before wrapping her hand around smooth metal. She pulled out the gun and stood, stepping out into view. Shocked brown eyes met hers, hands lifting in surrender._

_“Emma, you don’t have to do this. Please.”_

_Tears filled Emma’s eyes and she cocked the gun, the sound echoing in the dark. “I loved you, Neal. You got me into this in the first place. And now you betrayed me!”_

_Her lover hung his head in shame, arms falling limply by his sides. “I know. I’m so sorry.”_

_Emma shook her head, seeing through the man’s fake apology. “It’s too late for that.” Headlights blinded her as she pointed the gun at his chest._

Emma blinked herself out of her memory at the sound of a knock on the door. She muted the TV and went to answer, shocked to see Regina standing on the other side. She awkwardly rubbed her neck as guilt resurfaced from the day’s earlier events.

“What can I do for you, Madame Mayor?” Emma finally found her voice to speak.

“May I come in?” Regina asked.

Emma stepped back, allowing the woman in. “Sorry about the mess.” The blonde blushed at the clothes strewn about. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to stop by.”

Regina smiled tightly and sat at the small desk across from the bed. Emma nervously sat on the edge of the bed, picking at her cuticles. The tension in the room hung heavy in the air, and Emma found herself suddenly wishing that she had accepted Ruby’s invitation.

“I’m going to ask you something, Miss Swan,” Regina finally spoke, shifting in her seat. “And I need you to be honest with me. I’ll know if you aren’t.”

Emma forced herself to meet Regina’s eyes, her heart pounding inside her chest. _Was Regina able to read her mind? Did she know of the terrible things she did?_

“You told my sister that you accidentally entered Storybrooke. Is that true?”

“Yes. I honestly have no idea how. I heard strangers aren’t able to cross the town line?” Emma answered.

Regina nodded in affirmation. “There’s actually been an issue with the council leaders—my bosses, essentially. As vampire leaders, we are to protect our humans. That means no one leaves and no one comes into Storybrooke. You are that exception.”

Emma held her breath as the woman stood and made her way over to her. She loomed over Emma in a way that caused warmth to tingle between her legs. The blonde swallowed a whimper as she was reminded of the rush of adrenaline that came with a vampire bite.

“I notice you possess magic. That may be a reason why you were able to enter Storybrooke.”

Emma’s eyes widened in shock. “Magic? But I’m mortal.”

Regina leaned down and captured her chin beneath her fingers, gaze hungry. Emma noticed a small scar on her lip and suddenly had the urge to touch it. It was captivating, knowing that a centuries old vampire had imperfections, same as humans.

“When you were messing around with my sister earlier, you somehow hypnotized her. Do you know how?” Regina questioned.

Emma swallowed hard. “She was all over me. Kissing me, pricking me with her fangs. I couldn’t even think straight.”

Regina tilted her head to the side as she realized the blonde was telling the truth. This was dangerous. Emma had no idea of the power she possessed, and that alone would be a red flag if the council somehow found out. Emma would be executed. And Regina wouldn’t let that happen.

“I’m really sorry for what I did, Regina.” Emma stared down at her lap, tears filling her eyes. “I didn’t mean to. I—I have a problem with these certain… urges that I have.” The blonde shook her head, afraid of saying anything more.

Regina felt a twinge of sympathy for the young woman. She knew for some, vampire bites were similar to the buzz of alcohol, or strong narcotic. It was dangerously easy to become addicted to, and it was obvious that Emma was aware of that.

“Don’t worry, Emma.” Regina smiled gently as the young woman looked up in surprise at the use of her first name. “I’m going to help you. We’ll get this all straightened out.”

For the first time in a long time, Emma felt completely safe. “Okay, Regina.”


End file.
